


Devil May Cry: Angelo

by SandHand



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Comedy, Father-Son Relationship, Unofficial Sequel, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandHand/pseuds/SandHand
Summary: A few months after the defeat of Urizen and the resurrection of Vergil, he and his brother Dante come across a new threat in the underworld; an overwhelmingly powerful demon with a temperament similar to Dante's. Unable to defeat the threat alone Vergil sent back to earth to ask for the aid of Nero, Trish, Lady and the rest of the team.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Like the Transformers story and the Cyberpunk one this is kind of a personal project. I dont expect to get lots of traffic but I just want to write this. I hope if anyone stumbles across it they have a good time. Enjoy my terribly realized version of Devil May Cry 6!

With a cough and a stutter, the man awoke. Through his blurred vision he could only see an open field of dull red and grey. He tried rising to his feet only to feel a sharp pain spark across his torso causing him to groan and grab at his side. In front of him there was a large yell, like a battle cry followed by the sound of metal clashing violently. Again, the man tried to raise himself up and focused on his vision. He could now make out his surroundings more clearly; they sky was full of grey clouds and the ground was barren, its only features being small vein like protrusions scattered around. Its maroon color was familiar. There was another loud yell and another distracting clash that forced the man to turn his focus towards it. A few feet from him a man in a large red coat with snow white hair was attacked a humanoid figure covered in what looked to be soot black armor, the texture almost resembled an organic concrete “Come on you stubborn bastard!” the man shouted again raising a giant blade then allowing it to fall towards his opponent

The stranger in black blocked the attack effortlessly with a similarly sized blade. The man in red quickly responded by swinging his sword back and then adjusting his hands to create an upward slash. The assailant sidestepped it and swung his blade into the man’s back with the form of a baseball player. The man went flying producing a bone chilling yell. He landed in pile and grunted as he crashed and bounced off the ground. The figure watched his opponent tumble away then quickly snapped his head in the direction of the other man, still struggling to regain his composure “Oh come on, I couldn’t have hit you that hard.”

The man, now aware that he was the one in the spotlight, doubled his effort to at least rise to his feet. Instinctively his eyes dropped to the ground looking for something, to his side he spotted an ornate sword that had been left on the ground; the man grabbed it and rose to his feet, he took a breath and stood tall “I can still fight.”

“Are you sure about that” the black figure cocked his head to the side then immediately broke into a sprint kicking up bits of the ground behind him. The man readied himself but was immediately knocked backwards by a swift elbow to the chest; he struggled to hold on to his sword. He managed to catch himself on his own feet, sliding and kicking up dust. The figure again sprinted forward, causing the dust to swirl away from him; this time the man raised his blade and made two quick slices causing blue energy to launch forward at his attacker. The figure slapped one away with his blade but was unable to deflect he second. It hit him in the chest and caused him to lose speed. The man took his chance and dashed forward, almost imitating his enemy, and sliced through the figure’s shoulder. He stopped behind him and turned to see the figure on his knees, clutching his shoulder “Well hot damn, you actually landed a hit on him” the voice came from behind the man as he checked his blade for any blood or damage. The man in red jogged up, holding his side and wincing as he came to a stop “What do think brother, is he down for the count?”

“Perhaps; we should not leave it up to chance.”

“Perhaps you shouldn’t assume you’ve beaten someone because they’re off their feet” the figure had risen back up to full height and let go of his wound. Both men watched as the spot seemed to fuse back together with purple specks of energy coming off of it, in seconds it was like new “Or did you forget where you both were a moment ago.”

“Yeah that’s the thing though tall dark and spooky, we always get back up.”

The figure laughed playfully “Well I guess that makes me one of you doesn’t it.”

The growl of his words made both men drop back into a ready position. His stature didn’t change, he still stood casually his eyes menacingly swapping between the man in red and the man in black and blue “But I’m not one of you, not yet, for that I’d need the blood of Sparda.”

With an even faster dash then before the figure moved behind both of the men. The one in blue turned first but was slapped away by the back of the figures hand, with his other hand he grabbed the man in red by the neck and slammed him into the ground. Again, the man in blue struggled to get to his feet and watched his brother get continuously slammed into the rough earth. With one last slam the figure threw a now much redder man towards his brother. With a grimace the man in blue ran towards his partner “Dante!”

Immediately he tried helping Dante to his feet trying to ignore all the blood coming out of his brother and getting onto him. He kept his eye on the figure as he slowly stepped out of the crater he created with his brother’s body. The man felt a slap on his chest that turned into a push. He managed to catch himself and clutched at his chest, he looked up to see his brother standing there, barely, with a smile on his face “I think we need to fall back.”

“No, we can’t allow him to advance, if he makes it to earth then we won’t be able to stop him!”

“You’re right, which is why I’m staying to stop him and you’re going to get help” With that last word he raised his brother’s sword a shook it a little. With one horizontal slash and one vertical slash Dante tore open a blue portal and tossed the sword back to his brother “Don’t take too long, alright?”

“Dante?!”

Dante turned away from his brother and saw that the figure was now only a few steps away from him. With a smile he wiped some blood from the side of his lip “And bring the kid” with that he began stepping towards the figure. With a disgruntled growl the man in blue ran towards the portal his brother had opened and dived trough. The portal closed behind him immediately. The figure’s eyes shot over Dante’s shoulder to where the portal had been “You’re going to regret that.”

“Possibly, but at least now I’ll have your _undivided_ attention.”

The figure laughed again “Like I said.”


	2. Dropping By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil arrives at the Devil May Cry shop to a very lukewarm welcome

Somewhere in a town called Redgrave a group of friends were working on the last of the renovations to their shop. A girl in a dirty crop top and jeans shorts looked over the new garage. She moved her hands like a director imitating a camera, she tilted her head from side to side, and once in a while she’d take a small drag from a cigarette in her hand “Any day now Nico” a voice groaned.

Now with her concentration broken she turned to the boy holding up a large glowing sign with an even larger growing hand. The look on his face was one she was familiar with, annoyance. He cocked an eyebrow at her, she waved him off “Yeah gimme another minute, I really wanna make sure this is perfect.”

“You know I can’t do this forever right.”

“Oh, don’t be a baby, if you can throw around demons all day you can hold up a sign.”

The kid rolled his eyes and looked back up at the sign. It was a big beautiful neon sign with a deep blue that almost matched his jacket; in big letters it read _Devil May Cry_. He couldn’t help but smile, it was hard to believe how far the little van operation had come, and even though they were just forming with Dante’s company it felt like they were becoming bigger, more official. As he continued to reminisce over the sight of the sign a familiar voice yelled out from inside the main building “Nero, come quick!”

Hearing the voice of his wife Nero immediately began sprinting towards the shop’s front door. Behind him the sign fell shattering and sending sparks everywhere. Nico looked down at the smashed sign, she took another drag of her cigarette and just shrugged, stepping over the mess and towards the front door.

Nero crashed through the door with his gun drawn, a large silver revolver with two barrels. He aimed all around the large room that acted as the buildings entrance only to see all of his friends standing around what looked to be an unconscious man. Nero stepped closer and looked over his black cloak with its blue trim, the sword to his side, and the white hair on his head “oh you gotta be shitten me.”

“He fell from the sky, through one of his portals.” Nero turned to see a woman in all black leather walking towards everyone with some bandages and rags. Her long blonde hair flowed slightly as she walked. Nero took a look around the room then nodded at another woman dressed in a pristine white shirt and black shorts “Lady, help me move him over here.”

“Right” she immediately went for the unconscious man’s legs as Nero moved to grab his shoulders. They laid him down gently on a fancy green couch and moved away so the other woman could begin treating him. Nero looked on a little confused “Is that actually going to do anything for him Trish?”

“Until he wakes up it’s the best we can do, I don’t want to risk healing him with any sort of power.”

Nero nodded and watched the man’s face for any sign of movement “So where the hell is Dante?”

Silence fell over the room as everyone seemed to freeze up. Nero looked around the room, his eyes finally falling on the last person who had been there when he showed up, an older black man in a nice suit, clutching a hat; he shook his head “Sorry kid, no sign of him.”

Nero grimaced at this and turned back to the man who’d fallen from the sky “Well maybe he has some answers.”

“Nero, let him rest.”

The boy turned towards the voice, again recognizing it right away. A woman in a flowing white dress with bits of gold walked towards the couch with even more bandages. She handed them to Trish “I found these in one of the bathrooms.”

Nero’s eyes were now glued to the girl, as usual she had jumped at the chance to help the stronger; he was sure it would make no difference if he told her he was the one who had taken Nero’s arm a few months ago. The woman turned to him and gave him a smile “Are you feeling okay?”

A bit embarrassed Nero scratched the back of his head and turned his eyes to the ceiling “Yeah I’m okay just, uhm, surprised to see him ya know.”

“I can imagine, you look just like” Nero felt even more blood move to his face at this making the woman laughs.

“Come on Kyrie, you can’t say stuff like that.” They laughed a bit and she offered him a kiss on the cheek before turning to help Trish again. Nero took one last look at the man and began to back away, not noticing Nico behind him. With a large yelp she screamed ‘Holy shit, it’s your pops!”


	3. Up to Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil awakens in the Devil May Cry office, surrounded by his "friends"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for actually reading this; I'm not sure where the kudos came from so fast but I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to enjoy. Here's two more chapters, happy holidays

Vergil took a sharp breath in and rose from the couch he had been resting on. His first thought was to look around for his sword but he couldn’t find it, before panic could further overwhelm him someone grabbed his arm tightly “Vergil calm down, you’re safe” He turned to see the face of his mother and for a moment he wanted to reach out and touch her face. Before he could act on his thought he blinked and realized little mistakes in her face; the makeup she wore, the small bit of leather around her neck, it wasn’t her, it was that woman, one of Dante’s friends. He pulled his arm away sharply “Where am I?”

“You’re at the shop” Vergil turned to see a young man in a blue jacket leaning against a n ornate wooden desk, his hair was buzzed short “What the hell happened, why are you here?”

Vergil scoffed at the boy and turned his attention back to the woman “How long have I been unconscious?”

The boy pushed himself off the desk and stomped towards Vergil “Don’t ignore, I asked you question” Vergil put out his hand catching the kid in the chest, he quickly slapped it away but the woman’s hand shot up to take its place. Both white haired men turned towards her “Nero calm down, I’m sure Vergil has a good explanation for what he’s doing here.”

“Yeah, well it _better_ be, otherwise I’m gonna have to send him back to hell myself.”

Vergil rolled his eyes “Calm down boy, you got lucky last time.”

“And I’ll get lucky this time to.”

This time the woman pushed Nero away, with a bit more force then he expected; Nero stumbled backwards and stared daggers at the woman “Trish what the hell, do you seriously trust this guy?”

“I want to hear what he has to say, and so will everyone else, go get them and try to keep your cool.”

With a sharp hiss of his teeth Nero went off to retrieve everyone else. Vergil watched the boy storm off, trying to find any semblance of himself in the kid beyond their hair color “Nice to see nothing has changed in our absence.”

“Speaking of, you can sit back down and start talking” Trish said poking Vergil with her nails “Start with why Dante isn’t with you and go from there.”

Vergil took a deep breath and forced himself back down onto the couch “Dante is dead.”

Trish stood stone-faced for a moment, trying not to appear shocked. Vergil did not raise his head to meet her gaze. She felt her lip twitch ever so slightly and shook her head, trying to stop any further spasms but also in denial “No, try again.”

“I am not lying to you.”

“Maybe, but Dante isn’t dead, so tell me, _what happened._ ”

“We were attacked by something, a mysterious figure” As Vergil began to recount what had happened everyone else filed into the room. No matter how many people crowded around him Vergil kept his eyes glued to the floor “His power overwhelmed me immediately, and Dante began to falter soon after.”

“This thing got a name” Nero asked.

“None that he wished to share.”

He hissed his teeth again. Kyrie placed a hand on his shoulder gently. Lady stepped towards Vergil slowly and knelt down next to him “So what, you ran away?”

At this Vergil rose to his feet quickly to try and stare down the girl. Lady did the same, rising to her feet and tilting her chin up at the taller man “You know me better than that.”

Lady tilted her head slightly “Maybe, but from what I heard you’ve changed, in more ways than one.”

Vergil looked over the woman one last time, much had changed about her outward appearance but there was still that fire in her eyes. He found it hard to believe a human could hold so much fight inside them “Dante opened the portal and told me leave through it, I didn’t know it would lead me here.”

“Well it seems like he wanted you to bring the cavalry.” In the back of the group the old man in the suit leaned against the desk.

Vergil nodded “He _did_ tell me to bring help.”

At this Nero stepped forward, being careful not to shake Kyrie as he moved “Well that settles it, we go and help Dante kick this thing’s ass.”

“Sounds fun” said Lady, placing her hands on her hips

Nico began pumping her fists and shouting “Woo-hoo, road trip!”

“Stop” Vergil said flatly “Under no circumstances can we return to the underworld.”

Everyone in the room returned their attention to Vergil who stood tall but shakily “I am in no condition to create another portal, let alone face that demon” he then looked over Nero Trish and Lady “And the forces before me wont be _nearly_ enough to beat him.”

“Last time I checked _I_ beat you, even with your fancy apple.”

“It isn’t just that, in the underworld there will be countless demons attracted to our scent” Vergil’s brow furrowed “Each of us has wronged many of the beings down there, we would be targeted mercilessly.”

Trish nodded “We would never be able to reach Dante.”

Lady ran a hand through her black hair “Not to mention we wouldn’t know where to look for him.”

As the mood of the room changed again Nero looked around clenching his fists. He couldn’t believe they were all giving up so easily, he wanted to scream. However, as he looked around the room the things his father and the girls had said began to weigh down on him more, they were right. He felt his fist slowly loosen until a gentle hand clutched one of them. Nero turned to see Kyrie by his side, with a stern expression on her face; it surprised him to see her look so serious “You all cant give up on Dante.”

The eyes in the room fell on the usually quiet woman “He’s helped each and everyone of us, some more than others, and each time he faced overwhelming odds, didn’t he?”

Trish nodded remembered the day she had gone to his shop, Lady did as well; in the back Nico scratched her head remembering the hat she had made for the man in red. She stood up next “Kyrie is right, certain death never stopped y’all before” Nero laughed slightly “And think of all the support I could give you guys if we’re collecting demon parts along the way.”

“There it is” Nero said flatly. Kyrie turned to face her husband “Nero, I want to save Dante too, I can’t go myself and I know you’d never let me, so you have to, do this for me.”

Nero looked down at Kyrie as her eyes seemed to glimmer, he then looked up at everyone now staring at him, as if he were their leader. His eyes fell on Vergil last. He held his side and struggled to stay on his feet; whatever had done this to him must have been strong as hell, maybe strong then Vergil was willing to admit. Nero closed his eyes and took a breath “We’re going to save Dante, there’s no arguing that” he then turned to everyone else “Question is how do we get to the underworld and get Vergil back on his feet.”

“I may be able to get us there with some magic, I can do the same for Vergil too.”

Nero nodded at Trish in response, he then turned to his business partner, almost reluctantly “Nico, do you think you’d mind if Trish made some changes to the van, to get us to the underworld?”

Nico stared blankly at the kid “Are you offering to turn my baby in a devil powered truck” Nero shrugged his shoulder and Trish did the same. Nico squealed with joy “All my dreams are comin true!”

She ran off back to the garage. Trish followed her giving Nero a pat on the shoulder as she passed. Lady walked past Nero next “Morrison, I’m gonna need to call in some favors and get some gear.”

The old man nodded “Gimme a few hours.”

Lady began to follow him out of the room and stop at the entry way. With one hand gripping the wall she turned back to Vergil “Don’t give up hope, we’ll save him.”

Vergil didn’t bother making eye contact and Lady gave a sigh. As she turned to leave, he offered a small “Thank you” She smiled to herself and continued out of the room. Nero moved forward now, towards Vergil. He placed a hand on his shoulder causing Vergil’s head to shoot up at him. Nero fought the urge to glare back and just helped him back down onto the couch “You’re gonna have to rest while we get ready, I mean it.”

Vergil grimaced a bit but complied. As Nero went to join Nico and Trish he turned to Kyrie “Watch him for me, will ya” she nodded and moved to sit next to Vergil. Nero gave one last look over at the two before leaving. Kyrie offered a hand to Vergil, and to Nero’s surprise he took it without protest. Nero turned away and made for the garage “Dante, what the hell did you do this time?”


	4. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante has a chat with his new mysterious foe

Dante woke groggily. He had a splitting headache and the rest of his body was screaming in agony. As soon as he was aware, he attempted to move only to find his arms and legs covered in weird tendrils. Looking around Dante’s head cleared more, and he struggled harder against the restraints “Well, look who’s awake” Dante looked up to see a familiar dark figure walking towards him. He had a confident stride and as he approached, he lifted his arms and did a small spin “What do you think?”

Dante looked around, they appeared to be in a similar location to the battlefield from earlier. Off in the distance there were large tendrils and red speckles of light “Am I missing something here?”

“Oh come, this is prime real estate, perfect place for a castle or a throne.”

“Sorry, not a fan of hellscapes.”

“Yeah, well what if I turned it into a little shop, gave it a snazzy name?”

Dante just stared at the thing and gave it a smirk; his vision was clearing up now. The demon stepped closer until he was almost nose to nose with the man. He slowly took his face in his hand and turned it slowly. Dante didn’t try to fight back, there was no need to waste what little strength he had “Hey, could you back up a bit, personal space and all that.”

“Sorry just getting a closer look” The demon drew his hand away slowly letting his claws run along Dante’s face roughly “It’s not everyday you get to meet the son of Sparda.”

“Well if you want, I could autograph something for you.”

The demon laughed “You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“It’d be a first.”

“You’re not getting out of this that easily Dante.”

Dante nodded and laughed “Worth a shot” he took a look around and cleared his throat “So, I’m alive; you have other plans for me, just need someone to talk to?”

“Bit of both” the demon joked. He paused and folded his arms behind his back “No, I need you Dante, more importantly I need your blood.”

“Don’t tell me your gonna try and make one of those stupid apples again.”

“Oh no that would draw far too much attention, I’m going for something much more _direct_ ” the demon stepped back over to Dante, breaking the space he had created earlier “I’m going to use your blood to make me stronger, among other things.”

The demon slowly stepped away leaving Dante with a confused look on his face. The idea of a blood transfusion didn’t sound fun, let alone one with _this thing_ “Like what, paint for the walls of your little castle?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t waste your blood on something so simple, there are humans for that” this made Dante wince slightly, the demon noticed and laughed “I’m _joking_ Dante, I thought you were supposed to be the laid back one.”

Dante stared on in silence as the demon mimed wiping tears from his eye. He noticed Dante’s expression; it hadn’t changed. Either he was losing interest, or he was beginning to take this seriously; either way the demon was getting tired of the conversation himself “Maybe a demonstration is in order.”

Once more the demon stepped confidently up to a restrained Dante. He lifted one of his hands and began to channel a strange energy. In his open hand oil like matter and speckles of black began to form and swirl until a chunk of statue appeared out of thin air. Dante looked at the chunk expecting to recognize it, but it just looked like a piece of stone, like a bit of sidewalk that had been chipped off. With his free hand the demon extended his claws and ran it quickly across his captive’s face. Blood dripped downward as Dante winced in pain. The demon moved the statue under the small trail of blood. Once it was mostly covered, he gave it a look and then tossed it over his shoulder. Dante watched the bit of stone fly through the air and fall with a clunk onto the ground. When it just sat there Dante began to stare closer, the demon turned as well and watched; as he turned the ground under the stone began to shift and come to life, slowly sucking the chunk into the ground. Once it had disappeared completely there was a sickening silence, then the ground erupted in fire and energy. Dante struggled to look at the plume of flame as it fired into the sky, the demon looked on, unflinching “Here comes the best part” he whispered.

The fire began to die down, enough that Dante could look right into the flame and notice the figure in the middle of it. It seemed to be reeling in pain and once the fire had become small it fell to its knees allowing the last of the flame to decrease in intensity and almost fall of like water. The demon walked over to meet the kneeling figure, he flicked a speck of fire off it and offered a hand “Alright drama queen, get up.”

The figure looked up revealing very human features except for three red eyes. The figure took his hand carefully and the demon smiled “There you go; happy birthday Mundus, and welcome back.”

“Where am I, what’s going on?”

“That’s a long story, we should start a little smaller.”

“Who are you” he said rising to her feet.

The demon seemed to smile “I’m Angelo” he then turned to reveal his captive “And _that_ is your old friend Dante.”

The figure, Mundus, turned his expression from the demon to Dante who was now audibly hyperventilating slightly at the sight of those large glowing eyes. He couldn’t believe he was looking at them again.


	5. Roads Less Traveled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero and the team make their way to the underworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter I've been sitting on for a bit and i figured I could post it and make a little "announcement" I'm just putting the story on pause for a bit. I just want to figure out more of the story and figure out if I want to keep doing it. I started before a big university break and it was more or less born from one idea like a lot of my stories; but sometimes they lose steam or I just can't find a satisfying way to keep going with it. I'll still try and write tho. Thanks for the comments, they were honestly really constructive and eye opening, enjoy

Nero clicked another piece of his sword into place, fiddling with it carefully and examining how it sit. He reached blindly behind him for the last piece only to grab at the ground. He turned to find the last piece hovering in front of him, with Kyrie holding it. He gave a smile and took it from her “Thanks.”

Kyrie offered a smile and sat next to Nero “Seems like you’re ready to go.”

“Almost, I’m sure Niko will come in here screaming about her success _any_ second now.”

Kyrie let out a small laugh that made Nero stop and look up at her, they locked eyes for a moment and then both turned away blushing. Kyrie placed her hand on top of his “Please be careful.”

“That’s what the swords for; I take care of it; it takes care of me.”

“Nero” she said in a long playfully annoyed voice. He smiled and dropped his head, she leaned forward and kiss him on his forehead “Promise me.”

Nero looked up at her, right into her eyes “I promise.”

She gave another beaming smile in acknowledgment and without knowing it they had both leaned closer together without realizing it. Before they could get any closer there was the sound of a door kicking open downstairs “Alright, let’s get this show on the road!”

Both laughed at the sound of Nico’s voice echoing throughout the shop. Kyrie clicked the last piece of the sword into place and gave Nero a confident nod. Both of them walked downstairs and into the garage where Nico was looking over the van. Lady and Trish were standing nearby “So are we ready or what” Nero asked.

“Just about, what do you think?”

Nero looked up and down the van then back at Nico “Looks the same as before, hell it might look worse.”

“Don’t talk about my baby that way; all the changes we made are under the hood, inconspicuous and shit.”

“Yeah, cause in the underworld this thing is gonna blend in _so_ well.”

Nico gave a huff and marched into the van. Trish followed after her; Nero took notice of a sword on her back; one he’d never seen before. Lady followed afterwards carrying several long black plastic boxes, they looked like gun briefcases. Nero gave his eyes a roll and joined them in the van. To his surprise the place looked different. Nico had reorganized after the event in Redgrave; the jukebox had been fixed up with new lights and paneling, the floor was vacuumed, and a bunch of the cabinets had been torn out to make space for display counters. Nero gave a smirk and reached for his sword, as he was going to place it on the counter, he heard a sharp “Dibs!”

Lady rushed forward and placed a large sniper rifle on the wood counter, making sure it was secure on the little indents in the wood. She gave a step back and smiled “Perfect.”

Nero rolled his eyes and tossed the sword onto a small couch in the side of the wall then sat down in front of it “Okay, next stop the underworld.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something” Nero looked up at Trish who was sitting at a little booth “Where’s your father?”

Nero panicked a little only to turn and see Vergil entering the van slowly. He looked a lot better. There were less cuts and bruises on his face, and he didn’t seem to wince with every step, his slow movements were still a problem though. At the sight of him slowly entering the van Nero fell back into the couch “Present and accounted for.”

Vergil sat opposite Trish in the little booth and looked around the RV “Why does this vehicle resonate demonic energy?”

“The girl and I outfitted it with a few things to help us get around in the underworld” Trish said, leaning forward “All we need now is the yamato.”

Vergil looked down at the sword in his hands. He had placed the elegant black hilt on it. He looked up at Trish then over at Nero who was picking something from his teeth and staring off into space. Nero jumped when the sword was thrusted out towards him, he gave his father a perplexed look and slowly reached for the blade “Thanks, you know you could have handed it to Trish right?”

“You’ve wielded it before, I trust you to respect it the most.”

At this Nero couldn’t help but widen his eyes, he wasn’t expecting a compliment, as minor as it was. With a his of his teeth he got up from the couch “Well thanks I guess.”

Vergil watched as he went up to the front of the RV with his sword and waved it in Nico’s face “So does this thing go in the ignition or something?”

Nico rolled her eyes and pointed down at the gear shift, next to it a shiny new attachment had been added. It was just a slab of metal with a small slit “Just stick the thing in the thing so we can get some juice out of it and get goin.”

Nero gave a shrug and slowly unsheathed the yamato slowly. Once he placed the blade in, he expected the engine to start roaring or for the interior to glow but nothing happened. Nero jimmied with the blade a little as Nico rested her arm on the wheel of the van and looked at Nero “Having a little trouble there?”

“Shut up” Nero grabbed the yamato with his other hand and closed his eyes. Slowly he began channeling energy up from inside him and his arm began to glow. Now the van began to rumble and rev and as Nero opened his eyes, he saw the blue energy running down his arm into the sword illuminating the attachment with engravings “That’s the ticket!” Nico screamed drumming on the steering wheel.”

Nero took the sword back and placed it in the sheath as Nico began to play with some newly added dials. Nero handed the sword back to Vergil who gave a small smirk. Nero gave a smirk back then turned to sit down only to find Lady sprawled out in his spot “Sorry, you moved” she said shrugging.

Nero looked back at his sword tucked in the cushions of the couch. Lady gave a smile and patted it “I’ll keep her company okay?”

Nero rolled his eyes and went back to the front seat to ride shotgun with Nico. She had finally finished playing with the nobs and switches on the dash and was now revving the engine slowly “Can we get movin already?”

Nico laughed and gave the gas one last rev before reaching for the stick and peeling out of the garage. From inside Kyrie coughed and sputtered a bit but waved the group off as they road down the open street. After accelerating down the street a bit further the small sword holster began to glow again and slowly the light spread throughout the interior of the RV. Things began to shake and Nero grabbed hold of his seat “You sure this thing can hold together Nico?!”

“Are you questioning my work?!”

“Hell, yes I am!”

The van gave one violent lurch before the view of the street was replaced by a blue swirl of light and wind. The rumbling continued a little longer before another lurch washed over everyone in the van and Nico came to a screeching halt. The sudden stop sent Nero headfirst into the dashboard as the sounds of Nico’s tools flying out of place filled the interior. Nero growled and lifted himself back up into the seat only to find that the view outside the van had changed again; now a large empty landscape stretched out. The ground was black and red and seemed to have the texture of dry tendrils. The sky made of thick gray clouds and there was an eerie silence, it seemed like they had made it “Ta-fucking-da” Nico said as she lit a cigarette. Nero rolled his eyes again and hopped up from his seat to see everyone else still recovering “Anything broken?”

“No, but I don’t think I’m going to be able to eat for a while” Lady said clutching her stomach.

Trish seemed mostly unphased by the rocky ride and Vergil had already jumped from his spot and was heading for the door of the RV. Nero noticed and quickly ran after him “Not so fast” With three quick strides he had closed the gap and slammed his hand firmly on the door stopping Vergil from opening it at all “No way we’re letting you out of our sight.”

“Do you trust me that little”

“Last time we met you were killing people with a giant tree for power”

“Wasn’t even the first time” Lady said emerging from her seat to grab her weapons.

Vergil stared daggers at the woman then back at Nero “I realize you don’t trust me; but I’m here to save my _brother_ , then I’ll do or go wherever you want.”

“Is that a promise, cause I’m pretty sure your word doesn’t mean shit.”

“You’ll never have to see me again” this comment caused Nero to gasp slightly and loosen his palm grip on the door “That’s what you want right?”

Nero looked into his father’s eyes. They were calm, void of emotion but still they seemed somber and sad almost “I never, I mean I don’t…” Nero couldn’t think of a proper response.

Vergil just sighed and turned to return to his seat “It’s probably for the best.”

As he returned to his seat and Nero went to join the group Nico pushed past and went through the door herself. With a large kick and a hop off the single step of the van door she spun around “Look at this place!”

Lady stepped out next and looked around with a grimace “It isn’t exactly an amusement park.”

“Yeah but think of all the cool new demons out there, just waiting for you and the others to kill em, then for me to turn em into works of art!”

“Sorry to burst your bubble” Nero said hopping off the step onto the strangely dry ground “but we’re not here to sight see, we find Dante, we kick the ass of whoever took him, then we leave.”

Trish and Vergil exited last and looked around. The place seemed familiar; but most of the underworld had the empty barren look to it, they could be anywhere “It won’t be easy, we may run into some resistance too” she said.

Suddenly a large rumble began, shaking the van slightly and causing the ground to break. Nero looked down at the large cracks appearing all around him; they all seemed to be heading in one direction or coming from one. Nero followed the path up to a large tower rising from the earth far off in the distance. Through the haze of the distance it looked like the tower was made of the same strange material as the ground under everyone’s feet “Nico, start up the van.”

Without a word Nico ran inside and hopped into the driver’s seat. Lady followed close behind as the sound of the engine flooding began to join the increasing sound of earth shattering. The cracks in the ground began to split more violently and everyone not in the van had to begin stepping out of the way of growing crevices. Trish noticed Nero stepping too, but away from the van “Nero, don’t do anything stupid.”

“Just getting a head start” he murmured. With that he broke into a sprint. The breaking and rumbles increased in intensity again, but Nero just adjusted his footing. Soon he wasn’t sprinting against the breaking ground, he was hopping from chunk to chunk as the rest fell away behind him. Slowly he noticed the view of the tower disappearing as his leaps from rock to rock were becoming more difficult, Nero was falling into the large hole made by all the shaking. With a scream he pushed off the stone with both feet and began to sail upwards towards what look like the edge of the falling land. Behind him blue flames seemed to start coming off his back. The fire continued to grow until it was steadily blasting out of his back and forming the shape of spindly wings complete with feathers and bony hands on the end. Nero began to flap them roughly and focused on the tower coming back into view. Now straining to continue the flow of energy Nero gave a few more strong flaps and seemed to clear the gap but then he began to fall, and the tower started to fall out of view again. Nero cursed himself as he fell and strained to try and summon just a little more energy. As it failed to manifest, he looked down at the infinite darkness below and started to panic. A sudden lurch caused Nero to grunt as he flew towards the edge of the abyss and was impaled by the back of his jacket. Panting he looked up to see a glowing blue sword pinning him to the wall. A flash a blue and silver flew above his hand followed by a large flash of blue light similar to his. He looked up to see Vergil appear over the edge of the abyss and silently, he offered a hand to his son. Hissing his teeth Nero threw up his arm lazily and locked it around Vergil’s forearm.

Vergil lifted Nero up with ease, he was pleased to see his strength returning but also surprised at how quickly it had. Once Nero was up Vergil turned his attention back to the tower “Thanks for the help, nice to see you’re feeling better” Nero said wiping some dust from his jacket arms “So was that stunt just for little old me?”

“It was unwise for you to try and separate from the others” Vergil said, slowly turning to face Nero. There was brief silence between them before he turned back around and began walking “but it would have been more unwise to let you go alone.”

Nero gave a smirk and followed after Vergil. Again, he looked at the tower “That thing is awfully familiar.”

Vergil acknowledged his son but refused to look up at the imposing building “More than you know.”


End file.
